


Buzzcut Season

by Malmo722



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Sex, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmo722/pseuds/Malmo722
Summary: After a relaxing week at the cottage, Betty and Jughead share a bed after sleeping arrangements are disrupted.





	Buzzcut Season

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this myself so there are errors. It might seem a little all over the place but I’m just trying to write. I think I obsess over every little thing and then I panic and then I stop writing. I read through this once. I usually do 6 read throughs. The song they listen to is called Moonbeam.

It was good to be friends with Veronica Lodge. 

 

Betty had met Veronica her freshman year at college and they became fast friends. It was now the last week of summer break before their senior year and Veronica had invited everyone to her summer home for one last chance to let loose. 

 

Veronica had invited everyone. Her boyfriend Archie Andrews, Cheryl Blossom and her girlfriend Toni Topaz, Reggie Mantle, Moose Mason, Ethyl Muggs, Kevin Keller and Betty’s longtime crush Jughead Jones. 

 

They had spent the whole week down by the lake, swimming, drinking and soaking in as much sun as they could. At night they would build fires and roast marshmallows swapping stories of drunken late nights antics and all the things they were hoping for in their final year. 

 

“I should remind you that it’s all your final years. I have four more years of medical school left.” Betty chimed in. 

 

“It concerns me that my possible future doctor can do a keg stand as well as you can.” Jughead laughed finishing of, what would be, his last beer of the evening. 

 

“What can I say, I’m a woman of many talents.” Betty responded with a tipsy satisfied smile. 

 

By this time all but her, Jughead and Kevin had gone to sleep. 

 

“I personally can’t wait for school to be over. It so exciting to know I’m $50,000 dollars in debt and have a degree that will great me a job that pays $35,000 a year if I’m lucky.” Kevin said sarcastically. 

 

“Well, aren’t you a ray of sunshine.” Jughead grinned. 

 

“I’m a realist. I learned that about myself in college.” Kevin smirked. “I’m so drunk. I need to go to sleep.” He admitted standing up. 

 

“So do I.” Betty agreed shooting up and almost falling over. She was lucky Jughead was there to catch her before she fell into the bushes behind her. “Thanks.” She blushed, looking up at him trying not to thinking about his hand on her lower back. 

 

“And to think you’ll be performing open heart surgery in six years.” Jughead teased with a smile. 

 

“Let’s hope the alcohol is out of my system by then.” Betty rolled her eyes and walked into the house. 

 

Kevin didn’t make it to the room he was sharing with Moose and had passed out on the couch. Jughead and Betty couldn’t help but giggle. 

 

She followed him upstairs. 

 

“Goodnight Betty.” Jughead whispered before going into his room. 

 

“Good night Jug.” Betty responded heading two doors over to her own room. 

 

When she opened the door she saw her roommate Ethyl rolling around in bed with Reggie. Betty's eyes widened as she closed the door as quickly as she had opened it. 

 

She looked around the darkened hallway and quietly cursed to herself. There were five bedrooms. The two couples took up two rooms, Betty shared a room with Ethyl and Jughead shared with Reggie. The couch would have been an option if Kevin hadn't passed out on it. She could always wake him up or ask Moose if she could sleep in his room. 

 

She could but she knew she wasn’t going to. Instead she took a few steps down the hall, inhaled deeply and knocked three times on Jughead’s door. 

 

He answered with concerned eyes, toothbrush in his mouth, no shirt and his hair was a mess after being in his beanie all day. “What’s up? What’s wrong?” He asked trying to keep all the toothpaste in his mouth. 

 

“Ethyl and Reggie are in my room.” She informed, taking a step into his room as he ran into the bathroom to spit into the sink. 

 

“So?” He shrugged continuing to brush his teeth. 

 

“They are in my room getting to know each other in the biblical sense.” Betty beat around the bush, her cheeks flaming red that she couldn’t just say the word sex.

 

Jughead stepped out of the bathroom with his brow knitted together. “What?” He asked before a wave of understanding crossed his face. “Oh!” 

 

“Yeah, so now I don’t have a place to sleep and I was wondering if I could sleep in here. On the floor of course.” Betty finished with a smile. 

 

“Bets, we are adults, we can sleep in the same bed together.” Jughead informed with a roll of his eyes. 

 

“Do you have a shirt or something I can wear?” Betty asked, her blush creeping across her neck. “I don’t have pyjamas and I smell like camp fire.” 

 

Jughead smirked, moved towards his dresser and threw the only dress shirt he had in her direction. “You can use my toothbrush if you want too. I know you don’t have cooties.” He winked and flopped onto the plush bed, grabbing his phone. 

 

Betty smiled before slipping into the washroom to get cleaned up. His shirt barely brushed her mid thigh and she bit her lip, looking at herself in the mirror. “It’s now or never Coop.” She talked herself up. 

 

When she exited Jughead had moved all of the blankets to the bottom of the bed just leaving a thin sheet and opened the window to let the smell of the lake in. “Good, it fits.” He said taking her in. You were intrigued by the smooth confidence that he was exhibiting. He was always someone who was sure of himself but this was new for Betty. 

 

Was he flirting with her? 

 

She moved around the bed, turning out the light as she went and got under the covers with Jughead. 

 

Once they were settled he nudged her shoulder. “Do you want to listen?” 

 

Betty looked over at him and focused on the earbud in his hand. “Sure.” She said looking back to his face, his cheekbones highlighted in the moonlight that streamed into their room. 

 

She put the bud in her ear and relaxed into the bed, closing her eyes and letting the airy song wash over her. 

 

_Moonbeam, starlight/Call me out into the sleepless night/Lift the latch and let the window open wide_

 

_Moonglow, fireflies/Constellations dance inside my eyes/Fly away and leave the morning light behind_

 

_Up I go up I go, don't look down/High in the clouds, see the world spin around_

 

_Hold on, hold tight/Come on take me far away tonight/tie my laces and I'm out into the night_

 

“I have a hard time shutting off and the music helps.” Jughead said startling Betty who had almost fallen asleep. 

 

“It’s beautiful.” Betty said. 

 

“And out here everything’s so quite. Music sounds more like music, you know.” He followed up before going silent again. “How come you never asked me out?” He asked when Betty had nearly fallen asleep again. 

 

“Wha-what?” Betty asked looking up at the ceiling to avoid his gaze. 

 

“I know you like me. Veronica told me a couple of months ago when she was drunk.” Jughead confessed. 

 

Betty sighed, at least she kept it a secret for nearly two and a half years. “I guess I’m just not the type of girl to ask someone out.” She shrugged. 

 

“But you’re the type of girl to call Professor Simpson a disgusting pig in the middle of a full observation hall?” Jughead turned over on his side to look at her. 

 

“He made an obscene gesture while teaching on a female cadaver.” She turned to look at him pointing her finger at him. “He’s lucky he got to keep his job. He deserved it.” She huffed. 

 

“But I don’t deserve to kiss you?” He asked looking up at her with a longing in his eyes as he moved towards her, his hand cradling her face and the other resting on her hip pulling her towards him. 

 

The kiss was better than Betty had fantasied it would be. Jughead was stronger and more filled out than she expected when he pressed it up against her. 

 

“I have a question.” Betty asked pushing him onto his back, straddling him, placing kisses on his neck. 

 

“What’s that?” Jughead said in a shutter when Betty kissed him at a sensitive spot behind his ear. 

 

“If you knew for a couple of months, why didn’t you make a move?” She sat up and began slowly unbuttoning her shirt. 

 

Jughead watched as each button came undone and Betty started slowly rotating her hips. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I actually liked you but also loved out friendship and was afraid this would ruin it.” He was babbling. 

 

“Do you still have that fear?” She asked running her hand up and down the opening of the shirt slowly inching it open. 

 

He shook his head and sat up pushing the shirt off her shoulders immediately palming her breasts. Betty’s head fell back and she moaned at the sensation of his warm skin against hers. She had dreamt about this moment for so long and couldn’t believe it was happening. 

 

“Are you okay with this happening?” Jughead asked pinching her erect nipples in between his fingers. “Is it too fast?” He placed kisses against the hollow between her breasts. 

 

“I’ve been waiting years. I might as well be Buttercup and you Wesley.” She whispered in his ear. 

 

“Well, Wesley was the one who pined after Buttercup so really it’s the other way around.” Jughead said. 

 

Betty looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Seriously?” 

 

“Sorry, as you wish.” Jughead smirked flipping her over on her back pulling her panties off her tone, tan legs. 

 

Betty pulled him down to kiss him again and began palming his erection through his pyjama bottoms. He groaned into her mouth and started grinding his hips against her hand. 

 

“I think I’ve wanted you since the moment I met you, I was just too stupid to realize it.” He whispered against her lips. 

 

“You want me?” She breathed back. 

 

“I want you.” He sighed standing quickly to remove his flannel bottoms, grabbing a condom and rolling it over his length.

 

He moved over her and slowly pushed himself into her until he bottomed out. Betty gasped as he filled her, digging her nails into his shoulders. 

 

He began to move, slowly at first, allowing her to adjust to him and then faster and faster hitting in just the right spot with every thrust. 

 

“Jug…” Betty let his name hang in the air as a warmth spread from her stomach down her legs and a tingling started in her toes. “Jughead.” She exhaled with more urgency. 

 

“Betty!” Jughead grunted as his thrusts became erratic, his tone begging her to come with him. 

 

“Jug, I’m there, I’m there.” Betty panted as she let her release quiet her mind and she saw stars behind her eyes. 

 

Jughead followed right after her, his head falling to the crook of her neck, muffling his cries.

 

They laid side by side trying to control their breathing. “Let’s never keep how we feel about each other a secret again, agreed?” Betty asked. 

 

“Agreed.” Jughead responded, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her. 

 

They fell asleep with smiles on their lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
